


First date

by AwesomeAlex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, I wrote this to make up for 'Dead', John doesn't know it's a date but of course it is, M/M, There is a kiss, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAlex/pseuds/AwesomeAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so basically Sherlock's family are throwing a charity event and Sherlock doesn't want to be there, neither does John really but they stay for a while and it ends with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this fic on my laptop for like half a year, I edited it a bit and thought I should post it to make up for posting 'Dead'

“Sherlock you have been locked in the bathroom since we got here, I have just come from talking to your mother and I am sure she would love to speak with you.” John said, standing outside one of the many bathrooms at the Holmes estate. 

“Just come and get me when it’s time to leave.” Sherlock replied, sitting down on the edge of the bath. “I am sure mummy will not care if I come down or not.”

“Sherlock you made me come to this stupid charity ball, it would be nice if you joined me downstairs.” John tried to keep the anger out of his voice because he was rather annoyed that Sherlock had left him to face Sherlock’s mother alone. 

The locked clicked and the door opened slowly to reveal a rather defeated looking Sherlock. “1 hour and then we can sneak out of the back.” He said, slipping passed John and walking down stairs. 

John sighed and followed closely behind the detective. “You are being ridiculous, this is your family. I know you aren't exactly close but spending a few hours with them can’t be that bad.”

“It is the same every year, my mother tries to set me up with a girl and I end up hiding upstairs until the event is over.” Sherlock said, turning his head slightly to look at John. “You have spoken to my mother yes? Do you not think she is a bit full on?” He asked. 

John nodded, it was true after all. After five minutes of talking to the women John just wanted to run away. It was like talking with Sherlock only ten times worse. 

“Exactly.” Sherlock mumbled.  
-  
Half an hour later John had got talking to a girl about his line of work and living with the great Sherlock Holmes who was currently dancing with some woman his mother had brought over to him. John couldn’t help but glance over at the dancing couple every few minutes, he didn’t want to admit it but Sherlock actually looked quite happy dancing with the woman. 

“You keep staring at him you know.” The girl stood with John giggled. “Why don’t you go and cut in?” She asked. 

“What?” John raised his eyebrow (or lowered his hair, if you prefer.) “Oh no, don’t be silly. We could dance though if you like?” He smiled. 

“You do not want to dance with me, you want to dance with him.” She smiled. “It’s fine, I have to get back to my date anyway.” 

“Oh, okay. Have a nice evening.” John said, watching at the girl walked away from him. He turned to look at Sherlock and took a deep breath in and out, it was true of course. He had wanted to dance with the genius he just wasn’t sure how it would be taken, but there was only one way to find out.  
He walked over to the dancing couple and cleared his throat, both Sherlock and the woman turned their heads to look at John. “May I cut in?” He asked, a little unsure of himself. 

“Oh yes of course.” Sherlock replied, stepping away from the women who looked less than happy that john had butted in on their moment. John sent a smile to the girl before turning to Sherlock, “Shall we?” The doctor asked.  
“With me?” Sherlock asked, confused. “Oh yes right, of course with me.” Sherlock nodded stepping closer to John. 

It was a little awkward at first since it took a while for them to fight over who had to play ‘the girl’ John ended up losing the fight not that he minded too much. 

They danced for a few songs, John trying to look anywhere but back at Sherlock was staring at him. The taller man leaned down to whisper in John’s ear. “John look at my mother’s face.” 

John turned his head slightly and looked over to Sherlock’s mother who indeed looked a little shocked over the fact her son was dancing with another man. John chuckled and looked back at Sherlock, “You are enjoying winding her up aren't you?” John asked. 

“Of course.” The man answered, pulling John a little closer. “But I quite like dancing with you we should do it more often.” 

John nodded in response and closed his eyes, the song was coming to an end and John tried to pull away from Sherlock but the detective just pulled him closer. John was about to tell Sherlock to let him go but then soft lips met his and he froze for a few seconds before returning the kiss eagerly. Ignoring the gasps that where coming from the other people in the room. 

This kiss was brief, over in a matter of seconds but it was perfect all the same. “What was that for?” John breather, opening his eyes to look at Sherlock. 

“You are my date, you are supposed to kiss your date right?” Sherlock asked. John shook his head and smiled, “Let’s go home?” He asked. 

“Home.” Sherlock nodded. 

They moved apart and John reached out and held onto Sherlock’s hand as they walked through the crowd of people all staring at the two men some smiling some, shaking their heads. Not that Sherlock or John cared much, as soon as they where outside Sherlock kissed John again before getting into the taxi and going home. 

END


End file.
